1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new class of halobisphenolethylene polycarbonate-vinyl aromatic resin blends.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art has made limited observations regarding the properties of chlorobisphenolethylene polycarbonates such as the infra-red spectroscopic data by Z. Wielgosz, Z. Boranowska and K. Janicka, reported in Plaste und Kautschuk 19 (12) 902 (1972). Observations regarding attempts to stabilize chlorobisphenolethylene polycarbonates are reported by Z. Gobiczewski, Z. Wielgosz and K. Janicka in Plaste und Kautschuk 16 (2) 99 (1969).